Había una vez
by Koret
Summary: Al pasar el tiempo el rey central murió pero dejando a sus herederos, cosa que imitaron los demás gobernantes. Sin embargo ya en la décima generación, todo fue un caos. 8059


… "_Había una vez un gran reino, el "Primo" (Primer) Gobernante de la familia más respetada, decidió dividir su tierra entre sus 6 guardianes, los cuales aceptaron sin dudarlo._

_Cada reino __seria representado por un escudo el cual era la representación de cada guardián._

_Al pasar el tiempo el rey central murió pero dejando a sus herederos, cosa que imitaron los demás gobernantes, las generaciones del rey principal fueron justas e hicieron que el lugar prosperara._

_Sin embarg__o ya en la décima generación, todo fue un caos._

_El príncipe a sucesor fue acecinado por unos vándalos. El noveno al ver que no podía ceder su poder al la sangre pensó en postular a su hijo adoptivo. Xanxus, el cual era ya un adolescente._

_El tiempo paso y los guardianes de la décima generación tomaron su respectivo puesto._

_Cada uno en su región… Sin embargo ellos mismo veían como el reino caía con el dominio tan demandante de su actual señor._

_No podían imponerse ya que solo debían de obedecer o eso pensaban, pues a pesar de todo, muchas personas empezaron a oponerse a Xanxus, el cual mataba a los estorbos sin siquiera pestañear"…_

-------------------------------

Esa era la historia que le habían contado o que ya había escuchado hace tanto y tantas veces en su adolescente vida.

Sonrió con amargura, ya que a pesar de ser muy pequeño cuando paso el atentado con el décimo primogénito de la familia vongola, el fue uno de los primeros en sufrir ese caos.

-Tck… -Fue todo lo que hizo al recordar ese día con impotencia.

Un día soleado como cualquier otro un día más para poder jugar con la persona a la cual quería mucho y sabía o le decían que tenía que proteger en el futuro, por que era importante.

Un sentimiento puro, sin malicia… Bueno al inicio tuvo envidia al conocer a ese "tesoro"

Delicado, frágil y muy fácil de asustar o que para él era igual a débil.

Hasta el día que se dio cuenta de que el también era débil, no le gustaba como su padre le dirigía las cosas que le gustaban. El único que estuvo a su lado fue ese pequeño ser debilucho, el cual le sonreía con dulzura y comprensión.

_-Eres un bebe… -Le __decía mientras hipaba, trataba de sacar su ira con el pequeño castaño que solo lo miraba sin entender._

_-Tu también… -Respondía con rapidez y serraba con un sonrisa._

Esa era una verdad que no quería aceptar, pero era cierta y eso le hizo comprender que todavía le faltaba crecer, pero si un tonto castaño con grandes ojos disfrutaba de su vida, ¿Por qué él no?

Lastima que a la flor de ese tiempo feliz de su niñez, tuviera que ser cortada de tajo y sin anestesia.

Un fatídico día, un día en el cual él sería la perdición de la persona más importante de su vida y el día en que iniciaría una vida vacía y deforme…

-------------------------------

_**FLASH BACK**_

Solo veía un camino de árboles de cerezo, el gran lujoso auto daba por tercera vez un giro y esta vez a la derecha.

-Jooo… -Se quejo con desagrado, la verdad ya se sabía el camino para llegar pero cada vez que quería llegar cuanto antes ese recorrido se hacía cada vez más grande y eso si que lo hacía enojar.

-Gokureda, No te emberrinches y se paciente. –Ordeno un hombre de presencia fuerte; que estaba sentado al lado contrario de su hijo.

-Señor, ya llegamos. –Informo el conductor, mientras detenía el vehículo.

El padre de Gokureda no sabía que decir pero muy pocas veces veía ese brillo de ilusión en el rostro de su vástago, no le molestaba, más bien le hacia sentir muy bien pues después de la muerte de la madre, pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver sonreír, sin embargo eso fue hasta que conoció al hijo de unos de sus amigos, el cual era miembros de una de las grandes familias de Italia, Los Vongola.

Ahora su hijo había casi salido corriendo del auto, solo para ver si sus anfitriones y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a su amigo Iemitsu con su pequeño hijo agarrado de su pierna, mientras los miraba con discreción y pena. Sin embargo al ver que se trataban de gente conocida, e pequeño olvido sus miedos y salio de su "escondite" para saludar a su hijo.

-Buenas noches. –Saludo el rubio a su amigo, el cual solo sonrió con suavidad. –Pensé que ya no vendrían.

-Buenas. –Saludo al ver que el peli gris agarraba de la manita al pequeño castaño y se lo llevaba lejos para jugar. -Si no venimos a esta recepción estoy seguro de que mi hijo se hubiera deprimido. –Afirmo al ver como ambos se perdían entre las mesas blancas, pues la fiesta era en el jardín de la mansión de la familia Vongola.

-Te comprendo… -Respondió el otro con resignación. –Tsu-Kun se hubiera puesto a llorar. –Comento con pena. –Espero que cuando crezca cambie y sea más duro, pues ser el líder de la familia no será fácil para él.

-No te preocupes, Nosotros te apoyaremos. –Afianzo mientras le indicaba una mesa donde había diferentes vinos. - ¿Vamos?

Iemitsu lo siguió y ambos se la pasaron hablando de cosas de trabajo y mucho más… Mientras con los pequeños…

Tsuna veía mucha gente desconocida, sin querer se había soltado de su amigo y ahora tenía miedo de ver la aglomeración de desconocidos.

-Oye… -Escucho a uno. – ¿Ese no es el heredero del Noveno?

- ¡Oh por dios!, ¡Pero si es una monada!

-Me hace dudar de que pueda con la familia.

-Si se ve débil.

Y así escucho y un mil comentarios que lo hicieron asustarse sus ojitos se cristalizaban, a pesar de ser pequeño no quería decir que no entendiera. A veces los adultos no comprendían el mundo infantil el cual pisoteaban si saber… o hasta al drede.

- ¡DÉJENLO! –Escucho y vio a su salvador. - ¡ES SOLO UN BEBE! –Gritaba Gokureda con enojo y mientras se volvía a raptar al pequeño castaño, el cual soltó unas lagrimas pero ahora de agradecimiento. –Por dios, solo me suavizo del agarre un poco y ya te me pierdes. –Musitaba con enojo, asiendo sentir culpable a Tsuna. –Pero lo bueno es que te encontré. –Musito quedito, aun así el otro lo escucho y sonrió agradecido por el gesto.

Ahora ambos estaban en una parte apartada cerca del bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

-Que bueno que ya salimos de entre tantos estorbos. –Se alegró el más alto. Mientras miraba al más pequeño el cual tenía mal atada la corbata. –Debes de fijarte que este "presentable"

El otro asentía positivamente al ver que Gokureda se la arreglaba con esmero. Al terminar el peli gris solo miro con orgullo su trabajo. Pero grande fue su paga al ver esa dulce sonrisa que solo le salía al castaño.

-Sabes... –Inicio captando la atención del otro niño. –Y-Yo... ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Aunque crezcamos! –Comento con bochorno.

Tsuna no entendió pero sin complicarse la existencia solo asintió con inocencia. Sin embargo para el otro no era así era como darle su juguete favorito a alguien más, miro de reojo a los adultos y después a Tsuna, que lo miraba sin mal. Sonrió para si.

-Siento que eh tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida... –Finiquito con franqueza.

La noche se daba paso y muchos de los invitados se marchaban y unos cuanto se quedaban para seguirle.

Y los niños se encontraban reunidos en el interior, pues ellos no habían probado nada de las mesas de afuera. Ellos cenarían adentro, pues no eran muchos.

Y entre esos pocos se encontraban Tsuna y Hayato, el cual casi corría a los demás si intentaban molestar al de orbes castañas. Entre ellos tres niños en especial.

Uno de cabellos azules, "peinado de piña" como hayato le había nombrado y ojos cromáticos; que decía cosas "XXX" al castaño el cual no entendía, pero SI el peli gris. Y el otro era un peli negro de ojos fríos, el cual se la pasaba molestando al otro o simplemente cuando lo encontraba y Tsuna quería correr era sujetado de su ropita sin dejarlo ir.

Y para acabarla había uno peor, y hasta se podría decir que de pilón. Y este era un rubio mucho más grande que ellos que no paraba de decir y enorgullecerse de lo "Bonito que estaba su hermanito, Tsu-Kun" cosa que enojo enormemente Hayato, pues sabía que Tsuna no tenía hermanos y ¡Este no lo iba a engañar! Además de que se la pasaba abrazando al niño en cuestión… ¡Sin su premiso!

La hora de la despedida ya había llegado aunque no querían que eso pasara. Pero era inevitable.

El peli gris junto con su padre se despedía de los Vongola.

Sin embargo un adolescente de mirada pesada apareció en el lugar junto con otros cuatro más casi como escolta.

- ¿Ya se van? –Pregunto el que parecía el líder sin darle mayor importancia a la cuestiones de etiqueta.

-Si, Joven Varia. –Contesto el padre Hayato con seriedad, cosa que extraño al niño de ojos pistache.

-Ya veo... Debería quedarse vamos a prender "fuegos artificiales" -Comento este con alegría cínica, más que los otros sonrieron por lo bajo apoyando a su líder.

-No creo poder quedarme, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento... –Un jalón en su pantalón le llamo la atención. –Así, es verdad. Iemitsu-San. –Llamo captando la atención de éste. -Mí hijo me comentaba que si dejaría ir al pequeño Jyuudaime a pasar la noche, en nuestras casa. –Pregunto a sabiendas de que se lo había prometido a su hijo y el cual haría un berrinche nacional si no le cumplía.

Iemitsu lo pensó, pues a pesar de todo era un hombre de su total confianza, además e que su pequeño hijo adoraba al hijo de éste, iba a aceptar cuando el adolescente simplemente acoto:

-Pero el anfitrión de esta velada es Tsunayoshi-Kun, no creo que debería irse la "estrella" de la fiesta, antes de que esta acabe. –Comento el príncipe belphegor un tanto interesado.

El padre del futuro líder de la familia suspiro resignado y rechazo la oferta. Gokureda a pesar de ser tan joven acepto a la fuerza, no quería que el oji castaño quedara mal ante la sociedad. Así que se fue junto con su padre, él cual tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios importante.

No iban a más que a casi una milla cuando un gran estruendo se dejo oír.

El peli gris recordó que su padre lo abrazo le pregunto algo pero no respondió, estaba asustado. El auto paro y vio como su padre salía y el por instinto lo siguió a lo lejos una columna de humo se dejaba ver, era en dirección al castillo donde hace poco había estado con su padre; en la fiesta.

Una segunda explosión se dejo oír. Sintió cuando unos de los guardias de su padre lo tomo y lo metió al vehículo.

Hayato no se movió seguía en shock.

Al día siguiente su padre, su hermana mayor y él se encontraban enfrente de un mausoleo de mármol blanco, hecho en honor a los muertos de la familia Vongola. Esta era una larga lista de los caídos, sin embargo solo un nombre se encontraba con letras doradas.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi__, 3 años de edad. Que su alma pura sea acogida por el cielo"_

Aun recuerda que ese fue la segunda vez que lloro tanto y eso que apenas tenía 4 años. Primero su madre hace un año y ahora la persona que lo había salvado y llevado de regreso a la oscuridad.

_**END**__** FLASH BACK**_

-------------------------------

A pesar de que no había indicios de que llovería o alguna nube por el cielo. Varías gotas caían por su rostro sin intenciones de parar...

-Juro que te vengaré... –Murmuro con dolor. Se limpio las lágrimas y decidió caminar a casa, su casa el castillo de la región de la tormenta. Ya que él era el heredero a este.

Sin embargo antes de que anduviera más una mano le toco el hombro, se giro molesto dispuesto a golpear y después preguntar y ahí se quedo de piedra al ver a nada más ni me menos que tres chicos.

- ¡Yo Gokureda! –Saludo un moreno sonriente.

-Yamamoto. –Mascullo enojado. Mientras su mirada se centraba en los otros dos.

-Oya, oya… No me imaginaba que TÚ también lloraras. –Comento un chico pálido y de ojos cromáticos con burla.

- ¡QUE! –Exclamo enojado y sorprendido. Más lo segundo que lo primero.

-Ku, ku, ku. Lo digo por que tienes los ojos hinchados. –Sentencio el peli azul rey con tranquilidad. Mientras el tercero solo los miraba con seriedad y sin decir nada; más bien se encontraba pensando en abandonar a ese trío allí e irse ya.

- ¡ROKURO! –Grito dispuesto a saltarle al mas alto para molerlo a golpes, pero fue detenido por Yamamoto.

-Ya, ya. Cálmate Gokureda y tu Mukuro no lo provoques. –Regaño al oji bicolor que solo se giro indignado en que su primo lo regañara.

- ¡SUÉLTAME QUE ME IMPORTA QUE SEA MUY TU PRIMO YO LO MATO! –Seguía forcejeando.

El cuarto solos miraba hasta que se arto y se empezó a alejar de ellos, si hacerles caso.

- ¿Eh? –Expresaron los tres al ver esto.

- ¿HIBARI? –Se cuestiono el peli gris al por fin notarlo.

- ¡ONII-SAN! –Grito Yamamoto al ver que su hermano lo dejaba tirado.

-Déjalo. Ya sabes como es él no le gusta la gente, más bien no me creo que nos haya soportado tanto tiempo hasta ahora. –Comento dándole una mirada a oji pistache el cual gracias a dios no se dio cuenta de ello.

El oji miel asintió y por fin soltó a peli gris ya más calmado. Mientras Mukuro solo le miraba de manera mordaz, esos dos serian una bonita pareja y a él le encantaban esta clase de cosas.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ohe, Yamamoto. No sé tu pero tu primo esta pensando en algo que no siento que no NOS agradara. –Comento Gokureda desconfiado totalmente.

- ¿Tu crees? –Pregunto el otro sarcástico y sintiendo como una gotita caía por su nuca al ver lo que era más que obvio.

Después de un momento el peli gris se puso a pensar un poco. ¿Qué demonios hacían esos tres en su región? ¡JUNTOS!

Como si su mente hubiera sido leída el oji miel le respondió.

-Dime, gokureda. ¿Ya estas listo para la reunión?

¿Reunión?… ¿Cuál reunión? Eso era lo que su rostro decía.

-Se le olvido. –Respondió Rokuro sin rodeos.

- ¡Claro que no! –Trato de defenderse, pero la cruda realidad era que si. Sin embargo después recordó a lo que se referían le había llegado un aviso de Xanxus de la reunión próxima para ver algunas cosas relacionadas con SU gobierno, que más podía ser una dictadura que otra cosa. Y después esa mañana su hermana le había dicho que Yamamoto y su primo Mukuro irían por él para irse juntos de una vez, pues sus reinos quedaban uno después del otro y tenían que pasar por él.

(El orden de los reinos es: Mukuro (Niebla) – Hibari (Nube) – Yamamoto (Lluvia) – Gokureda (Tormenta) – Xanxus (Cielo).)

Se puso pálido, tan metido estaba en sus recuerdos que se le olvido decirle a su hermana que les digiera a esos estupidos que no se molestaran en ir por él.

-Bueno. ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto inocente el príncipe de la lluvia.

OK. Su mente no estaba nada bien últimamente. Sin poder negarse fue primero a recoger algunas cosas para el viaje y después se fue con esos locos aunque cuando ya iban a salir se enteraron de que Hibari se había ido desde hace mucho, pero mucho rato.

Gracias a que su región era la más cercana llegaron en medio día. Y se dio cuenta de por que el hermano de yamamoto se había dado a la fuga.

Sin embargo más cosas se le vinieron a la mente cuando recordó como fue pusieron a cargo a Xanxus y no a otro vongola. La situación fue tan extremamente desesperada que nadie dudaba de la autenticidad de este. Sin embargo ellos como los "guardines" sabían más que la realidad.

Odiaba a ese hombre. Era tan maldito que ni ellos decían nada, pues podrían acabar mal, aunque agradecían que no se metiera en su forma de gobernar cada quien la tierra que se les asigno.

Ya por eso de la noche llegaron, y fueron recibidos por su "rey" pero al solo verlo se veía su aura acecina. Ninguno dijo nada, todos eran otro con ese sujeto y una prueba de ello era Yamamoto.

-Sean bien venidos. Tarde, pero bien venidos. –Saludo Xanxus con seriedad, miro con suspicacia a Mukuro el cual traía un parche cubriendo su ojo puesto que a su "Rey" le provocaba asco ver su ojo rojo, estando con su hermana Chrome enfrente, la cual estaba igual y tragándose su orgullo él tomo la responsabilidad de su familia, además de que no dejaría que su tierna chrome sufriera alguna majadería de ese déspota; primero muerto.

Yamamoto se veía serio, frío inclusive daba miedo. Ya que una vez su "majestad" le había golpeado por tener una sonrisa "estupida".

Gracias a su buena estrella no le había dicho nada, pero sabía que a pesar de todo era al que más tenía vigilado que a los demás.

Y que decir de los que faltaban.

-Pasen. Hibari Kyoya los esta esperando desde hace ya un largo rato. –Se mofo mientras entraba dejándolos atrás. Los tres se adentraron a esa gran mansión la cual fue reconstruida después del atentado, por órdenes de Xanxus y a la vez de su terquedad de querer vivir ahí.

El salón era grande pero hermoso como recordaba cuando niño. Después de caminar por un pasillo llegado a una sala espaciosa donde se encontraba Hibari con una cara de pocos amigos y la verdad no se sorprendían ya que hasta él odiaba a su "jefe".

-Mammon les llevara a sus habitaciones. –Les aviso y vieron como la chica aparecía con su semblante serio de siempre.

-Síganme. –No dijeron nada y solo obedecieron. –Los demás al parecer llegan mañana. –Silencio por parte de los cuatro. –Xanxus-Sama les asigno el ala oeste completa para ustedes.

Todos llegaron a susodicho lugar indicado y la chica se fue sin decirles que habitación era para cada quien. Cosa que la verdad ni se molestaron en preguntar ya se las arreglarían.

Un suspiro general se dio en el lugar.

-Bueno, chicos creo que nos toca elegir una… -Antes de que Mukuro acabara se escucho como tres puertas se cerraban al mismo tiempo. - ¡QUE! –Grito al ver que era el único que quedaba en el pasillo.

La noche paso sin ningún inconveniente, o eso pensaban sin embargo nunca digas nunca.

Pues un estrépito hizo que se rodara de la cama y cayera sordamente de ella. Molesto se salio a ver que fregados estaba pasado pues se escuchaba un montón de ruido.

El peli gris abrió la puerta y después sintió como se estrellaba contra la pared.

- ¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGAS! –Fue lo único que alcanzo a distinguir de su agresor antes de perder la conciencia.

CONTINUARA...

Dios… La verdad esta historia es un complemento ya que toda la trama se entiende con otra historia la cual pronto subiré dentro de poco, solo unos detalles y el lunes ya estará arriba... Junto con el cáp. 2 de éste fic... (Eso espero.) A pesar de todo aunque no lean una de ellas la historia se enlazara en algún lugar de este enredo que tengo desde hace un buen tiempo. (Y no saben cuanto.)

Espero no haber escrito el inicio muy "angust" pero creo que esa parte la hice cuando andaba deprimida... (Se sonroja por no recordar.)

Pero bueno espero que me diga sus comentarios y sugerencias para hacer vivir a este fic.

Dentro de poco subiré más historias ya que desde que conocí KHR, mi imaginación salió disparada y casi se indigesta con tantas ideas.

Espero que les guste la forma en que escribo que sé que no es buena, pero hago lo posible.


End file.
